Fake face
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Porque sabe que lo último que observen los desafortunados será su semblante impostor. El rostro del sadismo más acérrimo, un espanto asustado. *Shiki Kijima!centric* . *Gen*


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida. Este fragmento ***** es de «Piedra Infernal» de Malcom Lowry.

 **Prompt:** 008\. Mecánico [Tabla "Naranja Mecánica"; caféconqueso]

 **Aviso:** este fic participa en el reto libre "Predicciones" del foro Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul respondiendo a "¿Qué hay detrás de la apariencia de Shiki Kijima?"

 **Advertencia:** spoilers de Re, probablemente OOC. Ambigüedad (¿?)

* * *

 **E** s rojo intenso. Es rojo caoba oscura.

Es rojo que cae por las paredes, por el piso, por las ventanas y puertas; y traza caminos, y aúlla estridentemente, y trepa con sus hilos y sus agujas cuando sale de la dermis para retornar a la epidermis, como animal herido.

Kijima ve ese color con sus pupilas desenterradas, puntos en blanco de televisión que no recibe una señal y transmite estática. Sin excepciones

—son la clase de ojos de pez muerto que te sonríe desde la profundidad de aguas truncadas y contaminadas, junto a una hilera de dientes que se han descarapelado—. Porque a Shiki le encanta empezar por estos. Trae, además, un par de pinzas para clavarlas sin tapujos en la cornea y que el rehén de en turno grite al verse arrebatado de su visibilidad.

Después él traza círculos, removiendo, explorando. Y cuando se siente satisfecho —no antes, nunca antes— retira la pinza tan veloz como la ha incrustado. (El ghoul puede maldecir, llorar, quedarse callado. Pero sin importar qué, el rojo prevalece).

Y a veces, oh, a veces Kijima tiene la decencia de reírse.

Que su anatomía deforme salte ante la risa chueca que brota de su boca sin labios repleta de suturas (su prisionero ciego ya no puede mirarlo, no obstante cualquiera daría por hecho que es como ver a la Parca regocijada por el chiste de la inmortalidad que nadie aparte de ella ha de comprender).

En un humor elegante de traje a la medida y un sombrero de bombín, los dos de tela fina por supuesto. El sombrero que Shiki se quita con aires de cortesía y una inclinación respetuosa (mentirosa) ante la presencia de otros investigadores. —y cuando igual le pide un baile a la muerte, una cena, un beso—. Que es feo, es horrible, y él lo sabe; pero no le preocupa, porque a la muerte tampoco. Ella acepta a cualquiera sin importar su complexión o pecados o virtudes (y Kijima también).

Una vez ha terminado con los ojos y si el ghoul no se muestra cooperativo Kijima no se frustra como haría otra gente —sus preferidos son aquellos, al final; los rebeldes, los leales, los estúpidos—.

Así que toma un cuchillo que sube y baja y baja y sube y escinde y cercena.

(al rehén, a sí mismo).

Por un instante se confunde y se percibe mutilándose él, a su propia cara y cuerpo y algo más adentro, y siempre con la sonrisa engrapada a la fuerza (como en antaño). Más no se detiene, no se inmuta. Ser guapo, ser querido, nada de eso es de su interés. Pues necesita ser temido, necesita encontrar al ghoul Jail e invitarle afable a su cuarto de torturas y sugerirle que se quede un rato, necesita–

(Pero el ghoul —éste, no Jail— aún se resiste y prefiere llevarse la información a su tumba). Entonces a Shiki le invade una emoción discreta. Están un poco más cerca. Y piadoso decide concederle su deseo.

Ha de arrancarle la lengua ahí, ya que no le es útil después de todo. Y ha de quitarle los dedos, de las manos y pies, porque no puede ir a ningún lado ahora. Arrebatarle las orejas porque es ignorante y no le escucha. Rasgar la carne (ah, carne tremebunda) tensando sus tendones y músculos, rompiendo un par de huesos. Y cuando el ghoul sea mitad jirones mitad desdicha, cuando Kijima tenga todo —lo que necesita, sí— cortarle la cabeza con un corte limpio y profundo. Y es que al hacerlo por un instante un negro ruidoso reemplaza al rojo, sólo un minuto y ya, para luego desaparecer fugazmente y

«Vaya, me has manchado el traje. No hay remedio, no te preocupes, soy repulsivo de por sí».

—está bien, está bien, lo está—. Por ello vuelve a sonreír, complacido.

Que Shiki siempre puede agarrar esa piel chorreante y fresca y añadirla a su colección, remendando, engrapando, juntando. (mejorando su abrigo de carne que nunca se quita y es de oferta limitada). Porque sabe que lo último que observen los desafortunados será su semblante impostor.

El rostro del sadismo más acérrimo, un espanto asustado.

Entonces no le molesta, continúa su labor. Con el rojo que gotea (rojo intenso, rojo caoba oscura) y que grita en las baldosas, al suplicarle a cada nueva víctima que llegue a la habitación:

Sangra. Sangra, para que él tenga que escuchar el piojo de la conciencia y el gruñido de seres imaginarios, y ver sobre las persianas, toda la noche, a los malvados espectros *****.


End file.
